Character Creation
At the start of the quest, the participants could collectively choose the protagonist whom they would control through the duration of the Forge of Destiny quest. This included making decisions on a variety of characteristics of the protagonist. The protagonist created was: Ling Qi, a female Street Rat with a talent for Support. Quester Hannz first raised the idea of a "[https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/7734088/ Street Performer with really good music]," which was approved by others. Some suggested characters were later included in the quest as other characters or whose background appear to match one of the potential backgrounds. This includes: * Li Suyin - A female Scholar who appears to have an Exotic talent in healing * Fatty Hao - A male Artisan who runs a shop in the Outer Sect market and has Production talent * Gan Guangli - A male Soldier who appears to have a Melee talent * Ji Rong - A male Prisoner who also appears to have a Melee talent Background This determined the starting skills and attributes of the protagonist and to an extent, the path of the quest as the protagonist would be more likely to focus on the sort of conflicts that suit them. It does not lock the protagonist into a path though as the character would be able to grow and change based on the questers' votes over the course of the quest. * High Noble You are a scion of one of the great houses of the inner provinces… if one who is not particularly high on the line of inheritance, and not the most diligent of your siblings either. Advantages: High starting resources, connections and social ability. Higher starting cultivation. Disadvantages: Average innate talent, weaker physical ability. Attitude issues * Scholar You are of a lesser house, still wealthy and prosperous, but one that needs its members to work to maintain that. You were intending to take the Imperial placement exams before your talents were discovered. Advantages: Good resources and connections, higher mental abilities and skills. Disadvantages: Weaker social ability, lack of combat skills * Artisan You are the child of a working family, who are owners of a fairly prosperous Spirit Herb farm that is local to the sect itself. Advantages: Some resources, Average starting ability. Numerous miscellaneous skills. Above average innate talent. Disadvantages: No outstanding areas * Soldier You are the child of a military family, more than commoners, less than nobles. You are nonetheless proud of your heritage among the fighting men of the Empire. Advantages: Some resources, Higher physical ability. Begins with a weapon based martial skill. Above average talent. Disadvantages: Lower mental ability. Lack of non combat related skills * Street Rat You have nothing. Child of a prostitute and an unknown father, you have always lived by your wits and by stealing from others. Yet you were still discovered by an Agent as a budding talent, and now everything has changed. Advantages: High innate talent, ‘practical’ skills, decent physical and mental abilities, Possible hidden ability? Disadvantages: No resources. Very low social ability. Compulsory Military Service. Somewhat cliche * Prisoner You are, as far as others are concerned criminal scum. A murderer branded and marked. Ready to be sent to labor unto death in the mines of the southern mountains. You of course thought your actions justified, and now your apparent talent for cultivation has granted you a second chance. Advantages: Best Innate Talent. Good combat and practical skills. High physical skills. Disadvantages: No Resources. Social stigma. Significant enemy from the get go. Compulsory Military Service Talent This will decide which branch of the immortal arts the protagonist is more talented in. It does not, however, lock the protagonist out of the other branches, and no branch is truly more powerful than the other. * Melee Talent You will more easily learn close range and physical combat arts with both weapon and fist. * Ranged Talent You will more easily learn ranged weapon and martial arts, both mundane and mystical * Support/Exotic Talent You will more easily learn skills which enhance or weaken others, as well as more exotic effects * Sensory Talent You will more easily learn skills which relate to the senses, both in enhancing and obscuring. * Production Talent You will more easily learn crafting, harvesting and other production skills Gender Whatever roles men and women might have among mortals, among those who walk the Path of the Immortal, the difference is largely meaningless, something which most disciples will quickly learn whatever their background. This choice has no mechanical effect. * Male * Female Name And finally of course, a protagonist needs a name. Keep in mind that the setting is Chinese themed. Citation Category:Browse Category:Mechanics